Theories of Chakra and Ninja
by yuune1990
Summary: Chakra makes no sense...and yet it does. SI/OC, irregular updates, and amateur writing. because I'm tired and I've been on and off writing this for the past two years. its rated M for later down the road and characters will be added as they become relevant.
1. Chapter 1

_In hastily written scrawl did they find it. Under the ash and burnt ruble stood an iron compartment, untouched by the carnage with a very large, handmade spiral-bound book inside. They eyed it, after meticulous work disarming the seals surrounding the seemingly innocuous notebook. As they opened the book from its cover a note stood behind it._

 **To whoever reads this, I hope my thoughts and ideas grab your attention and keep your interest. If you are reading this and not myself, this will probably be my last contribution to this world. Chakra is bull shit.**

 _As of this moment, june 6_ _th_ _of the *** year, I will be recording my musings through this journal, to help myself keep record in case of problems in memory or termination of other records_

 _Basic data is as follows_

 _My name is Taki Shiro. As of writing this, I am 7 years old and taking up residence in my family's home in Konoha. I am enrolled in a civilian school to begin what will soon be my career. I am to be a blacksmith and work under my father until his death where I will take over. Though not my preferred profession, it will serve to benefit me in the future as a secured employment avenue._

 _This journal, more often than not, will be a scientific journal; my thoughts, experiments, and conclusions on chakra and its many subtle effects on this world._

 _As the introductory, I will leave this next few pages as a content index to find all the various…_

Initially, he assumed he was in some rural provenance, an old village or something, somewhere inland. Being 5 months old made distances somewhat difficult to see, but focus came in shifts and sequences. The buildings were typically wood, though some were seemingly of a concrete mixture. He didn't recognize anything until he eventually looked in the right direction. he almost thought it was Mount Rushmore but he realized none of those men had beards except for one with a goatee and three fourths of them had spikey hair. For a while it stumped him, but after a few weeks of thinking between eating and sleeping he knew where he saw it. He remembered that iconic imagery.

Konoha.

He had no idea how, but he was unlucky. He had hardly watched Naruto. He got past the Tsunade Arc and the Sasuke Betrayal arc, but then all the filler bogged it down until he stopped watching. He'd also seen the final fight between Sasuke and Naruto in shippu whatever, but he had no background on it, and only watched it because a friend showed him. It was a drastic change from what he remembered of it, and though the choreography was awesome, it hardly made him want to go back and finish it.

And now he was in a village of security and simultaneous danger. He could be strolling down the road and then-BAM! Crushed and/or eaten by a giant snake. And don't forget the magic, or Ki, or whatever. Added to the already high chance of death due to this world being some mix of rural and modern technology, chances of living were not high. Even if the show depicted a harsh, but somewhat light world in the early parts, it was obvious that this was a world where killers were respected more than nobles. It was literally a bloody economy. A competitive market of killing. Even despite the training you would receive, you were even more likely to die as a ninja, actively pursuing combat in a world like this was like rolling a 20-sided die in D&D circumstances. It doesn't matter what level you are or what your stats are, there were always chances for failure in everything you did.

He would be going with the civilians. He was just lucky to be in Konoha, a relatively large village. Less likely for bandit attacks, relatively more human rights, and more prone to protect its citizens.

That didn't mean he wouldn't be doing magic of course.

He had always wanted to have a power beyond his flesh. Something ethereal and powerful. He could still do that. If he remembered it correctly, magic training was tree climbing, water walking and… leaf sticking? He would figure it out. For now, he had to figure out his motor functions without bumbling like the infant he was. He would work, he would remember, he would grow, and he would survive.

The boy made no sense.

Don't get Takeda wrong. He loved his son more than any of the blades he forged, maybe even more than his wife. The problem was that his son was… stunted in some ways. The Shiro family were generally emotionally dull due to their devotion to their trade. If one was not fully devoted when crafting, then their work would be less than sellable. This was something all Shiros learned and faced as they got older

A Shiro's emotions were generally revealed in what they made. That is often how every Shiro proposed to their partner. They would create a symbol of the history both people shared from the craft that Shiro had devoted their life to, and leave a part or side, white, or empty, to represent the future that would be built after that point. Shiro's preferred showing someone they loved them through their presence, they never told unless forced or overwhelmed by emotion.

He and his family were always emotionally restrained, but Takeda could remember days when he was not wholly in his trade. He remembered his childhood. he remembered looking at the world as if it were a new bastion, and the smiles that often felt permanent.

His son was entirely unmoved. He didn't marvel at the world or observe his home in joy or wonder. He only read, wrote, and kept his eyes closed. When his eyes looked around they did not hold wonderment, only a kind of passive interest. like the world was different, but not new. When he talked, He would stare you in the face, neither fidgeting nor flinching as some children and even Genin did when talked to. He spoke in his messy rendition of the language and sounded like he had some troubles with his tongue, despite his high level of reading by that point. The boy was almost abrasive when compared to the other children he had viewed sprinting down the streets on his evening walks. He moved too smoothly, like It was natural, and he was almost religiously reading, with no sign of stopping.

He would insist on the boy going outside, to be active instead of just staying at home all the time, with his wife nodding along. The boy would look at them like he understood the situation beyond their own comprehension. Instead of pulling a tantrum or petulantly resisting, He simply got up from the arm chair (his favorite place to read, despite the difficulty he had getting on it at his age) sigh, and nod before putting on his small sandals at the door, looking expectantly with those dull green eyes.

his kid had sighed for the first time when he was 3!

He didn't play with kids. He made no attempt to communicate and honestly looked exasperated when someone asked him about playing with his fellow generation. The boy didn't play at all or with anyone. the seldom few that would ask him to fill a spot for a game of ninja would be blankly stared at until they became uncomfortable and left. The boy would then nod his head, as if all was right, and go back to what he was doing.

His son was active, simply for the sake of being active, it seemed. He tested his body, stretched, exercised, and it was one of the only times he ever saw any kind of consistent joy from the boy: When he would finish running or doing bizarre movements with his body, breaths puffing and sweat gleaming on his face, his eyes would glint with something unknown before he would smile. It was small, but his eyes shined with accomplishment and mirth that tore Takeda apart. When he saw it, he couldn't help but smile big and large, giving the kid a small ruffle on his head. His son wasn't handicapped, just stunted on some ends. He would love his son and try to make this boy smile as much as he could, for as long as he could.

Nanako on the other hand, was only concerned. It was clear their boy was a prodigy. He would go far and do well. She was sure he would either leave the family trade for bigger things or become effortlessly excellent at it. She was only concerned for his well-being. She had only seen that boy give the rarest of smiles, and they were always fleeting. They stopped baby talking him when showed clear signs of recognizing words and their meaning at 2. And they stopped telling him stories when he was reading along with them before three.

Despite his small growing body and his clear lack of age, he seemed like an old recluse, speaking only when conversed to. He didn't ask questions. And if he did, it would probably come by a tug, a point, and a tilt of his little head. his eyes did not seem new to the world, more like he was seeing it in a new light. It reminded her of her grandmother, who seemed tired and worn in her final days.

She only wished he was born into a better family, for she loved him with all her heart. They were but a smithing family, only known for their steel, not their brains. They had only a single book shelf and his gluttony for knowledge was soon to consume even their largest books. She was proud, more than anything. Her little recluse. He was her handsome boy and he hopped the girl lucky enough to snag him was at least as smart as her little protégé.

She hopped he at least got one friend, a true one. for family would support, but could never be everything for the boy, despite her damdest to be. for now though, she would do what she could to be everything he needed at this stage in his life. She would work. She would remember that he would grow. and that he would survive.


	2. Chapter 2

… _for it is that Shinobi are typically bred. You can see it in there very being. They are like horses, bred for their purposes, like Clydesdales and Mustangs. The Uchiha Clan are made for enforcement and attack, and it shows. They are made cold, detached, and easy killers, for all are expected to go into a form of combat at some point. They prize power, because that is what they were bred to crave. They are child soldiers masquerading as nobles._

 _The Inuzuka Clan are hunters and gatherers. They are bestial and predatory, competitive to a fault. They prize power, but only those who want it to pursue it, for they understand not everyone is a hunter or a gatherer. They are more inclined to instincts long evolved and trust their gut._

 _The Hyūga_ _Clan are the only ninja nobility acting like nobility. They are reclusive and pompous, sometimes arrogant. They have their own secluded society with a hierarchal class system and laws. Their compound acting as the capital, is where you will find almost all of them. They are a very no-nonsense bunch, only leaving their secluded section of the world when necessary or when beneficial, the same extending towards communication. To be sure, if you are approached by a Hyūga for something, know that your either their last option or your being tricked into something; Generally it's the latter._

 _The Nara Clan is a host of contradictions. Procrastinating geniuses that are often found in tactical or strategic occupations. The Nara take after their deer, for they are comparable to Rats. They feed on anything plant, crops included just like rats with trash, and because of chakra they are twice as cunning and dangerous as the worm tailed tuks of my home. The point is, the Nara are smart enough to get anything, and lazy enough to settle for anything._

 _That got out of hand._

 _I could go on about the clans but this is a book on research, and that part is relevant to the breeding aspect of these clans._

 _This breeding of clans shows quite a bit in their shinobi. While we will be saving the discussion on inherited chakra for a latter section. The child's proficiencies, be they influenced by nature or nurture, begin to show around the age of six. They are than taken to their clan-mate, proficient in the child's talent, and taken under their wing. Their gift then either flourishes, or falls into mediocrity. Clans only praise talent, and those without are not abandoned, but they are certainly not cared for._

 _Although ninjas of renown can start their own clans, they are mostly irrelevant when put next to one of the founding groups, and rarely curie enough favor to match any civilian noble or merchant conglomerate. These small, 'new money' clans are prone to push their children into shinobi training, partially to expand what little influence they have, but mostly due to militaristic propaganda and previous indoctrination of the parent. It is a cycle I understand in a world like this. But that does not mean I don't find it incredibly sad. For it is, that neither civilian raised nor clan born are exempt from it_

 _Another thing to consider on the low rate of civilian shinobi, Is the class divide prevalent in Konoha. The divide is nothing to scoff at, for the…_

He approached him like his father taught him to approach deer: slowly, with respect, and to show no fear.

He was so curious. Every other kid was predictable, like simple equations. They played, they gathered, they questioned, they ignored. They were pleasure seeking idiots. They may title the pastures playgrounds, but cattle were still cattle. The only reason he even watched the kids was to manage his cousin which he was put in charge of, sense he was in Genin corps and did very little.

But he took interest in the 5-year-old who ran.

The kid never played, never talked, or was talked to, and never once was not interesting. The boy was training, albeit strangely. He would test his limits, meditate, and rest, and then push again. Then he'd just look at himself for a short time before running to his father (a blacksmith, he found, after curiosity overcame him and stalked the duo home) with a small smile and left. He may have not been a Yamanaka, but after studying people for the lengths he had, you typically figured out what was typical and atypical. And that boy was atypical on a lot of fronts.

His curiosity was often hindered by his lack of motivation, but when his curiosity was piqued, he would figure it out. Or try until he was completely disheartened.

That boy piqued his interests.

So that is how he found himself approaching the boy, who was currently going through his strange katas, looking to talk to the boy. His target noticed his approach, and stopped his work, shifting into a stiff standing posture, keeping his eyes firmly placed on his own. no slippery eyes, no fidgeting. His eyes didn't have that weird shine he had observed in all the others in his age group toddling around. They held nothing but silent questioning, maybe even a bit of agitation. He knelt to be at least somewhat level with the kid, to be approachable.

"Hello child. My name is Keikaku Nara. Would you tell me your name?" He gave a softer smile than usual, in hopes of being affable to the kid. His efforts were for not. The boy just continued to stare. Was his eyebrow raised? Seems he would have to try harder. "Well child, I have seen you many times in this park. Yet, I have never seen you play with the others. Why is that?" he continued to smile, hoping to produce something, anything, from the child. The kid looked towards the socializing tots, a sort of distinct disinterest evident as he turned back and simply spoke for the first time he had known about him.

"Boring."

The boys voice was light and soft; high, and squeaky just like the other children. It was the lack of emotion, the sheer disinterest that hit him. "And why is that?" his voice uttered. Everything exited the things at this age. Curious and curious. The boy raised an eyebrow, which he had never seen a child do previously, and pointed at the herd. "Happy to do anything." He couldn't help shaking his head in bewilderment. "And what you do isn't boring?" the kid shook his head. "It is boring."

… What? "Then why do you do it?" the boy rolled his neck, the only significant movement he made sense the talk started. "Preparation, satisfaction." Huh. Maybe it's a value in the family or something. "So what do you find fun?" there was no hesitation. "Books" that was… unexpected. The boy had been active whenever he saw him so he had thought… well that at least explained the diction. Curious. "Well, what's fun about them?" people talk about their interests, and kids fell for leading questions. The kid looked up in thought for a bit before shrugging. He snorted. "Very descriptive." His sarcasm slipped out of its restraints. The kid simply squinted his eyes at him. "Knowledge, implications, scope, narrative, anticipation, payoff." That was a lot. He didn't really get it, but he nodded as if he understood. "Question." Finally! The conversation was on its way out of this one-sided interrogation. He nodded with a smile he hoped was encouraging.

He pointed to where the kids were. "Is the injured kid your charge?" he flinched and looked over to the group. Sure enough, his cousin was crying in the dirt, with his fellows varying between confusion, worry, and indifference. He sighed and turned back to tell the boy he would be back, but the child had already walked away, making his way towards his assumed they left the park. He sighed and walked to his charge. Curious.

He would find the boy again, for curiosity always had gotten the better of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Let us for a moment, before we begin, marvel at chakra_

 _This is a seemingly omnipresent energy that can form matter, disassemble it, exponentially grow, shrink, and replicate it; Chemical creation and bonding, forced genetic mutation, innate object movement, artificially constructed natural disasters, and laws of nature bent and twisted by this energy every day. Chakra changes the game._

 _This is not to say that the rules of the universe are undermined. Gravity still pulls us down, water is still composed of dihydrogen monoxide, matter still phase shifts to solids, gasses, liquids, and plasmas, and death find all mortal things, no matter what you do. The equations that our world works by still exist; chakra is simply a parenthetical variable in them, changing results._

 _From what little knowledge of the universe I still hold, I will be revising the previously mentioned equations to to account for the effects of chakra. This will then be followed by discussion on the implications these discoveries hold on…_

The morning after the incident was depressing.

His father looked exhausted, his mother so tired her face was empty. They were lucky. Everything still seemed whole here except the shingles on some roofs. (unlike the houses evaporated in the path of the beast's bomb. He could still hear the civilians anger and anguish from here.) this was within his predictions, for The Forth Hokage had been mentioned in joy, and not past tense. The only reason he remembered The Forth, was because he was reminded of The Thirds large presence in the beginning of the story, and that there were 4 presences on the monument.

The fires had settled and left a resounding numbness for the adults. Some mourned, some went into denial, some drank, some wandered aimlessly, and some fell into work. He was lucky he and his parents were largely unaffected. Sure, his parents were reasonably sad over this tragedy, but they still had their shop, their resources, and their lives. Maybe they had lost a few customers and friends but in times like these, a well-rounded smith like his father was always needed.

It was why he wanted to take on the trade. In a world as rural and conflict driven as this, weapons and tools were always in need of replacement, and no one company monopolized the market at the moment, though the land of iron was renowned for their works in their namesake. It was a good business to take up, and if he could find a way to apply what knowledge he held on modern Earth smithing tech, he could probably make his place on the international market, if not solely in Konoha.

After 3 days, the family was back to their previous schedule. (though both parents were prone to staring at nothing and sometime unresponsive) his father took him to the now familiar park that now had some fallen trees and some miscellaneous debris but was overall untouched. His favored tree still stood, and he nodded mostly to himself in reassurance before beginning his sets.

When he was finished, noting his lack of exhaustion and his need to up his hurtles, he notices the presence that was at his tree. The boy, the Nara, if he remembered correctly, was in a very vulnerable state. his legs were to his chest, his arms resting on his knees as he stared at nothing. No that wasn't correct, he was staring at where the kids usually played.

It took a moment, but he understood.

He let the boy be and deciding to take a new spot on the tree for now as he took stock and rested. The boys presence was unobtrusive this time. He was about to take his leave when he glanced back. The boy had not even moved. He was as a gargoyle watching over the area, probably replaying every day spent watching his ward. He felt his hair itch.

(he remembered walking through his parents' house; remembered reliving all the moments that his brain could conjure. this house was typically quiet, with only the whispers of other occupied rooms lighting its symphony. Now there was but the house; and its voice thundered unencumbered without its inhabitants. It was so loud that he left after five minutes to never return.)

"You are in a pitch-black cave with nothing on your person except civilian clothes and a stick, what do you do?"

He had returned after 15 minutes, coming home and then coming back. The boy acted unresponsive but his eye twitched and his brow gave a similar movement. He was now siting a foot and a half to the right of the boy, staring out over the view, noticing all the new changes to the view that he couldn't remember seeing. The boy was silent for what felt around 3 minutes before responding. "look around." He didn't skip a beat. "Roll for Perception" he presented three six-sided dice in his hand and offered them to him. His eyes now fell on the dice before squinting for 20 seconds before slowly grabbing them and rolling them in the space between them.

Huh, 13 total. "It's hard to discern anything in the cave but you can see what seems to be a very distant light to your right. Nothing else is visible. What will you do?" The Nara paused. "Try to discern what's in the cave again" He shook his head. "There is a penalty for repeated actions, are you sure?" Squinted eyes. "Then head towards the light." He nods. "as you steadily progress towards the light, it grows steadily larger and you begin to feel a draft coming from it. Soon you can hear sounds coming from the lights direction as it slowly becomes larger and your ability to see where you are increases. Will you continue on?"

Of all the things he assumed he would be doing from his old life, he had certainly not expected to GM ever again.


End file.
